prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Project Promotion Complete (FOR NOW) and MOAR ON THE WAY
Dear community, Our community is going through many major changes at the moment. We have so many upcoming plans based on the other new projects, and polling (please see the previous blog, for merging rulepages), and so many in-game events like the new Red Knight (June) Arena Season, the new items from the member chest that came out earlier today, upcoming Summerfest (it's real, trust me), and even a new beta testing for the merchant interface (it's so cool, you can see the rarities of ecah item before having to click on them, and the rarity names have changed a bit so that makes it difficult). However, I have good news - we have currently yet temporarily finished one of the community's major projects (Project Promotion) to sort out how promotions for staff roles work, etc. Project Committees, the newest one I've been wanting to get done before my high-activity retirement soon (not full retirement), will boost our community pride and introduce a few new templates. My reasoning behind ending Project Promotion so soon is because I'm far behind on my time management planning for the community, we really should be slightly more ahead on these things to keep our community whole and functional for everyone that plays Prodigy or wants to help out. Let's make it the best it can be on our wiki! Policy Changes Brought By Project Promotion's Conclusion There would be quite a few changes to actual policies, or rules, because of this sudden ending. In short, here's what will occur to our wiki's rules. What's now officially legal: *Username CSS to staff member usernames *Demotion would be given to people who do not meet the new requirements set up. This will not be immediate, and they would not be demoted if they didn't make their rollback application (it's pretty overrated, the way I originally set it up a few months ago) *Challenges distributed by GAK16 for any function it is applied to (like full removal of needing other requirements, removing only the edit count requirement, etc.) *You must fill out a promotion application blog using the right form for every attempt you make to get promoted. You need the first three SYSOPs to comment to approve your application based on what other requirements you need to complete beforehand (like edit counts, badges, etc.), what role you deserve, and why they believe you deserve it. If you are disapproved, wait until you complete their demand and retry again. There is no wait time anymore for reposting. You must repost a blog, not edit it, just to keep everything fresh. *All the menial requirements for promotion (editing, badges, achievement points, length on the wiki) are still set in place for their respective positions, so that will need to be done first to get to making an application blog. What's now officially illegal: *Username CSS applied on non-staff-members *Message wall warnings directly to users if you aren't a staff member (this is now considered a part of the minimodding rule, guys. Strangely it wasn't before this!) *Elections for staff roles. All you need is approval by three SYSOPs on your application and you're good to go. *Bureaucrat and administrator SYSOP positions (this excludes the content moderator SYSOP position) can be promotions promoted. THIS MEANS THAT NO NEW ADMINS OR BUREAUCRATS CAN BE PROMOTED. Only roles up to content moderator are accepted at the time. *Bots. Please use staff-approved sockpuppets instead, as long as they too do not cause vandalism or spam to arise. Other Changes Brought By Project Promotion's Conclusion This project's completion opens up new heights for rigid, simple requirements for promotion. In the future, changes like set limits to how many people can have the same role at a time could be put in place as well as other modifications, but for now it remains this "strict." If any changes to the new system are noticed by other users that have been here long enough yet aren't staff, we'll trust them as well to see what we can do for this to change. The policy pages for promotion will be changed within days. I have to get around to doing it, please support me as I review those long pages for hours XD Upcoming Leaks for Project Committees Keep in mind that I will only tell you about a few little secrets into this project before I actually publish it all and make it work (I hope after the end of this week). A few things to change: *The community-building aspect of the To-Do List (see front page slider, second tab for more info) will change. Clans will be kept as a thing (for all those good people who joined Stormchaser Academy and founded their own). However, several non-staff roles will be available. *The requirements to get into most of the committees are far easier than the updated rollback requirements :D!!! This will not apply for the Local Staff Watch, one of the committees involving only the local staff. I will not leak the exact requirements until full project completion in a week. *Profile templates will be added to show which committees you become a part of. You can be a part of multiple, or all if you desire! Demotion/removal from a committee happens only with retirement, blocking, etc. besides the Local Staff Watch, so you should be fine until you become inactive. That's all, sorry. I hope it can keep your spirit alive for the project completion happening really soon. Onward I hope you enjoyed this blog. Keep in mind that futher changes could be made last-minute to both mentioned projects, so be careful not to quote me on anything I said here. I hope you remember to comment on your questions and concerns for any related projects if you are anxious about them. Thank you for reading, friends, ~Four Category:Blog posts